1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a packet communications method of performing packet communications between a mobile station and a base station. The present invention relates to a base station and a mobile station which can implement the packet communications method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an “HSDPA (High Speed Downlink Packet Access” method which is a downlink high-speed packet communications method is formally specified in a 3GPP (3rd Generation Partnership Project).
To be more specific, an “RR (Round Robin)” scheme, a “Max C/I (Maximum Carrier/Interference)” scheme and the like are proposed as a scheduling scheme in the downlink high-speed packet communications method.
In the conventional downlink high-speed packet communications method, a transmission buffer (a queue) corresponding to each mobile station is provided in a base station, so that the base station can perform efficient scheduling processing in consideration of an arrival time of downlink packets, a size of the transmission buffer (a length of the queue) and the like.
On the other hand, in the conventional uplink high-speed packet communications method, a transmission buffer of each mobile station is provided in the mobile station.
Therefore, a scheme in which each mobile station periodically reports an amount of packets stored in the transmission buffer to the base station so that the base station can perform the scheduling processing are proposed.
However, there is a problem in that each mobile station requires a lot of “notification bits” to report the amount of packets stored in the transmission buffer, so that system efficiency is reduced due to a control load, in the conventional uplink high-speed packet communications method.
There is a problem in that a dynamic change of an amount of packets stored in the transmission buffer, which is caused by an occurrence of packets to be transmitted, an occurrence of packet discard and the like, can not be reflected to the base station in real time, so that efficient scheduling processing can not be performed, wasted radio resources are allocated and the quality of service is degraded, in the conventional uplink high-speed packet communications method.